


Off Vervain

by orphan_account



Series: Off Vervain [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Klaus told Tyler was to get Jeremy off vervain. How he did it, that was up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Vervain

'Are you going to move?' Jeremy asked as he lined up the crossbow for the next shot. Tyler turned around and smirked at him.  
'Why? You can't kill me.'  
'No, but I bet it'd sting a bit.' Jeremy replied. Tyler still didn't move. There was a hint of challenge in his eyes, so Jeremy released the arrow. It flew through the air and shot through Tyler's left shoulder. He barely winced as Jeremy walked over to him and pulled the arrow out.

Jeremy started to reload the crossbow, but Tyler slid it out of his hands.  
'What are you doing?' Jeremy asked.  
'That hurt.' Tyler told him.  
'Told you it would.' Jeremy smirked. Tyler didn't say anything else. Before Jeremy could even blink he was pinned against a tree and Tyler's lips were ravaging his neck.

When Tyler pulled back his eyes were blown, the veins dark and his canines were sharp.  
'I don't drink vervain.' Jeremy told him. 'Bite if you want.' He added. Tyler started kissing his neck again, this time running his teeth gently over the soft skin. Just when Jeremy thought he wouldn't do it, he sunk his teeth into the boy's neck.

As he drank Tyler started to palm Jeremy's cock through his trousers. He could feel it hardening under his touch and he smirked as he lifted his head. Jeremy was blushing, but Tyler just laughed.  
'We can't do this here.' Jeremy whispered.  
'Yes we can.' Tyler replied. 'And you know it.' He added. With one hand he unbuckled Jeremy's belt, pushing the boy's jeans down.

Jeremy didn't argue when Tyler's mouth closed over his cock, groaning as his hands tightened into fists. Tyler chuckled, the sound vibrating through Jeremy's cock. When Tyler pulled back Jeremy groaned at the loss of sensation, and Tyler claimed his lips in another kiss.

Tyler reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Jeremy chuckled under his breath.  
'Always prepared.' He smirked.  
'I was a scout.' Tyler replied with a laugh. 'We're prepared for everyting.' He added. Jeremy just laughed; as Tyler flipped open the bottle, coating a couple of his fingers. Jeremy gasped when Tyler's first finger pressed past the tight ring of muscle, but he relaxed around the intrusion.

Tyler added another finger, then another, twisting his hand until his fingertips brushed Jeremy's prostate. Jeremy cried out at the all too brief contact. When Tyler pulled his fingers out Jeremy let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and whimper.

'Turn around.' Tyler whispered, his breath hot against Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy didn't speak, at that point he wasn't sure he could even form a sentence properly, he just did as he was told. When Tyler pushed into Jeremy's ass Jeremy groaned.

Jeremy thought that if Tyler moved any slower into him he wouldn't be moving at all. He pushed back, trying to encourage Tyler to thrust deeper into his ass. After what felt like eternity for Jeremy, but was only a couple of minutes, Tyler was buried to the hilt in Jeremy's ass.

'So tight.' Tyler growled against the back of Jeremy's neck. 'So good.' He added, as he slowly pulled back and started to push back in.  
'Harder. Please!' Jeremy gasped when Tyler's head brushed his prostate. Tyler obliged, pushing in and out of Jeremy's ass harder. He hit Jeremy's prostate harder with every thrust and Jeremy cried out his cock twitching.

Tyler felt his balls tightening and he reached around and wrapped his hand around Jeremy's cock. With a few strokes Jeremy cried out, painting Tyler's hand with his cum. As the boy tightened around his cock Tyler let out a groan and spilled his seed inside him.

They both fell to the floor, their legs too weak to support them anymore. Tyler reached over and caught Jeremy's hand, his finger brushing against the bracelet on his wrist.  
'It's from Elena.' Jeremy murmured, his voice sleepy. 'Vervain.' He added. Tyler smiled to himself, as he tightened his hand around the leather strap. With a quick tug he snapped it in half, and threw it off into the trees. Before Jeremy could protest Tyler looked into the boy's eyes.  
'This didn't happen.' He murmured. Jeremy nodded. Tyler fastened his own belt, then Jeremy's. He looked at the younger boy, so perfect and innocent as he sat leaning against a tree. With tears in his eyes Tyler took Jeremy's face in his hands, looking into his eyes. 'Klaus needs your help Jeremy...' He began.


End file.
